gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Double Clef FM
'''Double Clef FM' (spelt in-game as Double Cleff FM in GTA III) is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Description The station plays classical music from various Italian operas. In 1998, the station was hosted by Sergio Boccino. By 2001, he had been replaced by Morgan Merryweather, who appeared in GTA Liberty City Stories as one of the station's callers. The station attempts to present an aura of "high-brow, illustrated connoisseurs", though Merryweather's dialogue displays his poor cultural knowledge, through his mentions of "reading in the original " and references to 's " ". Playlist ''Grand Theft Auto III'' Listed here is the playlist's order in the PS2 version. Translations for the titles, at the side, in superscript. * - " " (You won't go anymore, loving butterfly) (1786) * - " " (Oh, my dear daddy) (1918) (PS2 only) * - " " (La Traviata “Drinking Song”) (Let's drink from the jolly cups) (1853) * - "Chi mi frena in tal momento" (Who stops me at such a moment) (1835) * Giuseppe Verdi - " " (Women are fickle) (1851) * Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "Finch'han del vino" (So that the wine) (1787) ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "E amore un ladroncello" (from his opera "Così fan tutte, ossia La scuola degli amanti", 1790) *Giuseppe Verdi - "Anvil Chorus" (from his opera "Il Trovatore", 1853) *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "Overture" (from his opera "The Marriage of Figaro", 1786) *Giuseppe Verdi - "Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves" (from his opera "Nabucco", 1842) *Giuseppe Verdi - "Tacea la notte placida" (from his opera "Il Trovatore", 1853) *Ruggiero Leoncavallo - "Vesti la giubba" (from his opera "Pagliacci", 1892) Gallery DoubleClefFM-Logo-Alternate.gif|Alternate version of the Double Clef FM logo from GTA III with the slogan "None of that modern rubbish on Double Clef FM where the songs have words". gta3doublecleffmtransparent.png|The icon for Double Clef FM from Grand Theft Auto III's audio settings. Videos GTA III Tracklist File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "Non piu andrai farfallone amoroso" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM Gaetano Donizetti - "Chi mi frena in tal momento" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM Giuseppe Verdi - "Libiamo ne'lieti calici" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "Finch'han del vino" File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM Giacomo Puccini - "O mio babbino caro" PS2 File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM Giuseppe Verdi - "La donna è mobile" Full radio File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM PS2 Full radio File:GTA III (GTA 3) - Double Clef FM PC Full radio GTA: Liberty City Stories Tracklist File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "E amore un ladroncello" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Giuseppe Verdi - "Anvil Chorus" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - "Overture" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Giuseppe Verdi - "Chorus of the Hebrew Slaves" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Giuseppe Verdi - "Tacea la notte placida" File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Ruggiero Leoncavallo - "Vesti la giubba" Full radio File:GTA Liberty City Stories - Double Cleff FM Full radio Trivia *" " is featured in all the trailers for Grand Theft Auto III. *In GTA III, at one point Morgan Merryweather says "Now, more hits from the '60s... 1760s that is...", however, no music from that decade is ever featured on the station. *This is the favorite radio station of the Leone Family, Sindacco Family and Forelli Family. *The two-oldest pieces of music in the entire GTA series can be heard in this station: 's " " (GTA III) and "Overture" (GTA Liberty City Stories), both of them from his opera " " (1786). References Navigation de:Double Clef FM es:Double Clef FM pl:Double Clef FM pt:Double Cleff FM ru:Double Clef FM fr:Double Clef FM Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA III Category:Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Images Needed